Mochizuki Kagemitsu
Mochizuki Kagemitsu(望月・影光, Mochizuki Kagemitsu) is a shinobi, or more kunoichi, who is part of the Kagemitsu clan, an all-female clan. She is currently an exiled, due to being discovered by a male during an assassination of a corrupt lord. She is trying to work her way back in to the clan but she is making a rather terrible job at that. Appearance Mochikuzu is a small and thin-looking girl. She has a light skin tone and short black hair that is sometimes depicted as brown. Her eyes are a chocolate brown, showing her curiosity. Normal Outfit When on a relaxing, Mochikizu wears a white headband with a green, sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bares her stomach and a pair of tan shorts with no belt and an unbuttoned/unzipped fly. Over her left arm, she wears a protective gauntlet that originates from a single pauldron over her shoulder, presumably meant to also act as a shield. The gauntlet is held in place via a strap tied across her chest and around her back. Ninja-mail mesh covers part of her right arm and left leg, and an additional piece of armor covers the rest of the thigh. She wears a smaller wrist-covering gauntlet on her right arm, orange fingerless gloves, and orange sneakers with white leg warmers. Kunoichi Outfit While on a assassination or similar, Mochikzu wears a black tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her midriff. Her shorts, while still khaki, now fold back (showing the interior fabric to be black) over a dark-gray belted hip-pack that rests across her right hip. Her usual green forehead protector is replaced by a black long headband with white stripes on the rims. A white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand replace the gauntlets, while khaki-colored, laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top, replace the sneakers and legwarmers. Personality Mochizuki is a very strong-willed person. In part owing to her ninja upbringing, she tends to act somewhat hot-blooded and angry most of the time, but she does possess a gentle side, which becomes more apparent as the story progresses. She has little confidence in her ability to make important decisions, something that she acquired from being thrown out after being seen by a male. Her tough facade has created an interesting outer personality. She tends to anger easily and is not above disciplining someone with a swift smack. However, she is also talkative, despite her troubled past and angry members of society who have cast her out of their circles. History Synopsis Equipment Dark Justice(暗い正義, Kuraiseigi): Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Physical Skills Magical Abilities Shadow Magic Shadow Magic(陰魔法, Kage Mahō): Shadow Magic is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes shadows. User can use this Magic to bend his/her own shadow to suit his/her own needs,giving Shadow Magic a great deal of flexibility. A skilled user can also merge with his/her shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. Spells *'Nightwalker'(辻君, Tsujigimi): Mochizuki can sink into her shadow or another nearby shadow and can manipulate the shadow to be able to move across surfaces and other areas that were previously inaccessible. This is great for sneaking into restricted manors or houses and upon guards. *'Black Needles'(黒針, Kurohari): Mochizuki changes the shape of her or nearby shadows into several sharp needles and controls each separately. They can then attack several targets simultaneously and at the same time snatch away their ability to move by sewing them stuck with the shadow threads. This technique is great for overwhelming an opponent. This can also be used to capture a person by forcing the needles to wrap around the person. *'Giant Shadow'(巨大な影, Kyodaina kage): Mochizuki can manipulate and change the shape of her shadow into the form of a large fist, that charges toward her opponent to deliver great damage upon them. She can also use this to grab her opponent or an object. *'Shadow Realm'(影領域, Kageryōiki): Mochizuki extends and manipulates her shadow and other nearby ones to change into a large dome of darkness that forms herself and her enemy., blinding the enemy's vision. While in this dome, Mochizuki is able to use Nightwalker to allow herself to move freely and strike her opponent in an efficient manner. *'Familiar of Nyx'(手近のニクス, Chomei no Nikusu): Mochizuki is able to extend her shadow to create a large creature of shadow. This creature or Erebus(エレボス, Erebosu), is able to move on its own command or by Mochizuki's orders , allowing her to pull of devastating combinations. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic(幻魔法, Maboroshi Mahō) : Illusion Magic is rather self-explainitory. It allows one to create different types of illusions to confuse with the opponent's senses in numerous ways. Mochizuki is rather diverse, as she can use this to intarogate people or simply mess with them in mid-battle. Spells Trivia